


Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, also Teen rating for cussing, the DPD are kinda dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Detective Gavin Reed, you are accused of discrimination in the workplace. The group alleged of being discriminated against is androids, specifically the RK900”Gavin is accused of discrimination at the workplace. So, Nines shows off some memories(Including: Fluff, confused peeps, and sassy banter!)





	Memories

“Detective Gavin Reed, you are accused of discrimination in the workplace. The group alleged of being discriminated against is androids, specifically the RK900” Chris announced, cornering Gavin by his desk.  
   
It appeared everyone in the precinct was there. Most people seemed justified, as though some big criminal had finally been caught, while a few others looked confused. Those others being Hank, Connor, and Nines.  
   
“What the fuck are you talking about?! I’ve been nothing short of a goddamn delightful since the laws were placed!” Gavin shouted, hands going wild.  
   
“Detective! We are about to see whether or not these allegations are accurate or not, but if they are, you are already facing 3 weeks suspension without pay, do not make it five” Captain Fowler warned, causing the accused to huff and cross his arms.  
   
“If I may ask, who made these accusations, and how will we prove their accuracy?” Nines questioned, seemingly over the excitement and now neutral.  
   
“Actually, it was pretty much all of us. We’ve noticed how Gav- I mean, Detective Reed has strong, negative opinions of androids, and we believe he may be discriminating against, well you, when no one else is around. That’s also why we would like to review your personal memories to prove the accuracy” Officer Brown explained.  
   
Gavin’s eyes snapped over to Brown, like he rubbed a cigarette in Gavin’s skin, and he had to physically bite his tongue to stop himself from crying his defense.  
“W-Wait! Don’t you have to have, uh, a-a form or somethin’ to fucking probe his memory?” Gavin challenged, obviously panicked.  
   
“No, we don’t, and even if we did, we would certainly have it by now” Another Officer, of whom Gavin didn’t quite know the name of, coldly informed.  
   
Gavin searches his mind for another reason to stop this, but was cut off by Nines cool voice.  
   
“I see no reason why not”  
   
You could practically hear cheers from his fellow police officers, and Gavin shot a glare at the android.  
   
Connor, who also seemed to get past the original shock, began to explain, “Okay, then Nines I’m assuming you’ll need to project any memories you deem worthy of looking at on this—", he gestured to a large screen the others put up “, — screen."  
   
Nines nodded, and then peeled back his skin to connect with the monitor. Everyone anxiously watched the black screen, while Nines uploaded a couple memories to the files.  
   
The monitor lit up, and it paused.  
“This is a few months into our partnership, and is the time we both pulled an all-nighter, on the Walker case. It is right after everyone left” Nines informed, stepping back, and playing the memory.  
   
“‘Kay goodnight!” the Gavin in the screen called waving his hand back at the door. It was obviously late, with only a couple lights on, and the bullpen looked empty, except for Gavin.  
The screen showed the detective typing away at his computer, coffee in hand. “How about you, dipshit? You goin’ too?” Past-Gavin asked, eyes glued to his screen.  
   
“No, Detective, I believe it is crucial we both work on this case, and I do not really have another place to go, so I will also stay here” Past-Nines informed, his voice completely emotionless.  
Past-Gavin faltered and glanced up at what seemed to be the camera in a bit of shock, “Wait, what’dya mean you have nowhere else to go? Don’t you have like... a charging station or some shit?"  
   
The camera moved from the left to the right, indicating that Past-Nines was shaking his head no. “I can go into sleep mode anywhere so I mostly stay here at the precinct”  
   
Past-Gavin looked a bit shocked but quickly recovered with a scoff, “Well, I guess you’ll never be late to work."  
   
Past-Nines seemed to ignore this comment, before sitting at his own desk. However, he didn’t turn his computer on to start working. He sat still for a moment, before saying, “Detective? Why was I told earlier to quote-on-quote, ‘be careful’ around you? I don’t see any outcomes that would potentially harm me or you”.  
   
The whole room tensed up, waiting to see Past-Gavin snap, or make a rude comment. That never came, however, as the Past-Nines looked over and saw Past-Gavin pause with a deep frown etched on his face.  
   
“Y’know, when I was a kid, I used to visit my grandpa a lot. He was as mean as he was old, but I’ll never forget when he told me, ‘Son, regrets hang over you like rain clouds. You may forget about ‘em from time to time, but whenever you look up, they’re still there.’ Now, at the time I thought he was crazy as fuck, I mean, regrets aren’t physical things! But, as I’ve gotten older, the more I’ve seen that he was actually just wise as hell” Past-Gavin cryptically said, before beginning to type again.  
   
   
Past-Nines, assumingly satisfied with this answer, turned back to his computer and began working as well.  
   
The monitor went dark again, and the paused on a new memory. The whole precinct was silent, everyone surprised at the response. Nines, however, didn’t let anyone recover from their surprise to say anything, and went immediately to the next memory.  
   
“This is when Detective Reed told me about his cats” Nines explained, playing the memory.  
   
It started off showing Past-Nines walking into the break room. No one was in there, except Past-Gavin, who was making coffee.  
   
“Hello Detective” Past-Nines greeted, walking over to the counter.  
   
“Sup tin-can, what’cha doing?” Past-Gavin asked, turning back with his coffee and leaning against the counter. He didn’t seem as hostile as the last memory; his posture was relaxed and he wasn't even glaring.  
   
“Originally I was just putting Lieutenant Anderson’s coffee cup away, but I’m glad I was able to figuratively ‘catch you’ at this time. Connor suggested that we converse about outside-work activities, as to become closer” Past-Nines said, setting the coffee cup into the sink and turning to Past-Gavin.  
   
Past-Gavin gave the camera a wary look, but nevertheless shrugged, “Okay, shoot”.  
   
“Often times, you have calico and butterfly tabby cat hairs on your jacket, indicating you most likely have two cats. What are their names?” Past-Nines questioned, the camera being able to see the analysis of the hairs on the screen.  
   
Past-Gavin got a defensive posture, “No more creepy-ass scanning, it’s weird as fuck! And the calico is named Valery, and the tabby is Rich”  
   
Past-Nines nodded his head, making the camera sway up and down, before adding, “Another question, as I’ve observed, animals seem to mimic human-like behavior. Do yours do this?”.  
   
Past-Gavin relaxed again and grinned, “Yeah, they are fucking bundles of personality. Rich, he’s dumb as hell, he’s also tooth-rotting sweet though. Like, once I found him with his head stuck in my shoe! Later I found that he was trying to get a nerf dart I threw for ‘em. Then, there’s Valery. She is the exact opposite of Rich. She is a complete asshole, and is clever as hell”  
   
Past-Nines chuckled, “After watching lots of shows, I’ve noticed that every duo is like that. One is incredibly clever, but it makes them arrogant, while the other is very kind, making them naive”  
   
Past-Gavin snorted, before pointing out into the precinct. “I see that in real life too! Like Hank and Robocop there? Hank’s the asshole and Robocop is the dumbass”  
   
Past-Nines seemingly smirked, “I suppose we are already aware of which one in our duo is the dumbass, since he accidentally ate key evidence for the Rodriguez case”  
   
Past-Gavin, caught off guard by Past-Nines sassy remark, barked out a laugh.  
“Well some asshole should’ve told me the drugs were being hidden in the ice-cream!”  
   
“I told you not to mess with the crime scene, but you told me, ‘And this is the murder weapon? Get off my dick plastic prick!’” Past-Nines retorted, entirely playful. Past-Gavin flipped the camera off, before beginning to leave.  
   
He stopped right in front of the door. “One more thing Terminator, that makes you arrogant~”, he taunted, before officially leaving.  
   
The screen went black once again, and many chuckles were heard through the small crowd.  
   
Nines himself had a small smile, “Next, we have what I consider the moment Detective Reed and I truly became friends”.  
   
   
The screen turned on to see what looked like the evidence room, with its cream walls and stacks of files from wall to wall. Past-Gavin was flipping through a file, seemingly frustrated, with Officer Brown and Officer Joan leaning over his shoulders.  
   
“Where is it?! We need that evidence for this case!” Past-Gavin exclaimed, throwing the file down and slamming his hand against the metal table.  
   
Past-Nines took a cautious step forward, like approaching a ticking bomb. “It’s fine Detective, it was most likely misfiled, meaning it is here somewhere”, he reassured.  
   
Past-Gavin glared at the android and practically shouted, “Don’t feed me that bullshit Nines! Even if that did happen, it take fucking hours to find it! And that means Captain Fowler will be on our ass the whole goddamn time!”  
   
Past-Nines, seemingly at a loss for words, sighed and stepped back, walking back to a stack of filed labeled ‘A’.  
   
“Maybe they accidentally labeled it with the victim’s first name, Arthur, rather than his last name, Schmitt” Past-Nines suggested, thumbing through the stack.  
   
Past-Gavin scoffed, “Yeah right! I’m fucking sure it was that simple! Face it Nines, we’re gonna be here all fucking night and it’s your fault! If you had kept an eye on it while we filed it, it wouldn’t be lost!”  
   
As soon as the accusation left Past-Gavin’s mouth, the whole room, both in the memory and in the present, knew Gavin fucked up. Past-Nines sharply turned to the Detective, voice cold as steel, and curtly replied, “Detective, I am well aware this case has been quite stressful but do not lash out at me for this”.  
   
The partners stared each other down, while Officer Brown and Joan looked incredibly uncomfortable. “Leave” both Past-Nines and Past-Gavin demanded, practically in unison, before the third-party officers scrambled out.  
   
The camera was fixed on Past-Gavin for many moments more, showing the android was probably glaring at his partner. Only, as time dragged on, the precinct could see Past-Gavin unravel more and more.  
   
First, he looked cold and angry, but then, his breathing became more erratic, and tears welled in the bottoms of his eyes.  
   
“I-I, I just- I just” He began to sputter, no longer staring down the camera, but looking down at the floor, hand flying up to yank at his hair.  
   
“Detective? Are you alright?” Past-Nines asked, concern replacing the previous coldness in his tone. He took a step forward, hands reached out to touch the shaking man, but this panicked Past-Gavin more.  
   
“No! Just- just stay back okay? I-I can’t, I can’t breathe- fuck” Past-Gavin spoke, his breathing more and more out of control.  
   
Errors spilled onto the screen, all software instabilities. Past-Nines stood still and cleared these alerts, while Past-Gavin backed up against the wall, his whole body shaking.  
   
He slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands, breathing still crazy. Past-Nines warily stepped back towards the detective, until he was right in front of him.  
   
Past-Nines crouched down by his partner, and calmly spoke, “It’s okay, Detective, just listen to my voice, alright?”.  
   
Past-Gavin frantically nodded, his face barely poking through his hands.  
   
“Good, now I want you to follow my breathing for a moment, alright? You can put your hand on my chest so you can track it, if needed” Past-Nines instructed, still sounding completely calm, and rather kind.  
   
Past-Nines began breathing deeply, in from his nose and out from his mouth, and Past-Gavin attempted to do the same. He, however, was unable to catch his breath, making him breathe more crazily.  
   
“It’s okay, just try again” Past-Nines encouraged, this time setting a hand on the detective’s foot.  
   
Past-Gavin finally was able to take a deep breath in, and let it out. Both of them repeated this a few times, to fully calm Past-Gavin down, before he seemed okay.  
   
“I-I’m so sorry. Just... I don’t want to be her! I-I want to be better!” Past-Gavin cried, his voice hoarse and quiet, as if someone was listening, ready to use this for blackmail.  
   
“It’s alright, but... who?” Past-Nines questioned, his voice also quiet.  
   
“My mom... She was the big-boss at her company, and it would really, really stress her out” Past-Gavin whispered, sounding strangely soft and vulnerable. Even now, it still made Nine’s thirum pump slightly twinge at how different Gavin is at this moment. The normally loud and rude detective seems so lost, and sad, like a child who was left at the playground.  
   
“B-because of the stress, she would lash out, but of course, just at me.... Since my dad wasn’t there and my brother was this mini-fucking-Einstein, she wouldn’t snap at him” Past-Gavin bitterly explained, more tears slipping down his face.  
   
Past-Nines brought his hand up and wiped the falling tears away, scooting closer as a gesture of comfort.  
   
“It’s just, why was he so perfect? Why couldn’t I be? Why was I the fuckup?” Past-Gavin asked, more to himself that to Past-Nines.  
   
Past-Nines put a hand on the detective’s shoulder, and in a sympathetic, kind voice said, “You are not a fuckup Gavin. You are incredibly smart, and strong, and when you put your mind to something or someone, you invest everything you have into them. I know it may seem like you are less than your brother, but I also know that is a lie we tell ourselves, so we can explain why they are more popular than us”.  
   
The room stood still for a minute before Past-Gavin silently spoke, “How do you know?”. His voice was not accusatory, or bitter, but small and weak.  
Past-Nines sighed, “Because... I have a similar situation. Although I love my brother very much, I’d be blind to not see how much more popular than me he is. He was built with a fully functional social system, making it easy for him to befriend all our coworkers. I, sadly, was built purely to attack, not to befriend”. It was the first time anyone had ever seen Nines get sad, the first time he didn’t seem neutral or cold.  
   
In the precinct, there was many sad faces, some even crying. “You doin’ okay Connor?” Hank asked, noticing the android getting incredibly teary-eyed.  
   
“Y-yes Lieutenant, I-I just” Connor shakily replied, cutting himself off by running to his brother, and wrapping him in a hug.  
   
“I-I’m sorry, sadness is surely the worst feeling!” Connor cried, surprising Nines, who looked obviously uncomfortable with all the physical affection.  
   
After awkwardly patting his predecessor’s back, Nines reassured, “It’s okay Connor, it was not on purpose. I’m fine, truly”.  
   
Connor stepped back out with a sniffle and nodded, a small smile on his face, and walked back next to Hank.  
   
Nines cleared his throat, before grabbing everyone’s attention again, “Let’s continue”. He quickly rewound back to where they were before, to see the rest of the memory.  
   
Past-Gavin looked surprised at the camera, before his expression softened, “Well I didn’t notice.... Guess I am the dumbass”.  
   
Past-Nines chuckled, and grabbed the now-smiling man’s arm, “I guess you are”  
   
They sat there like that for a moment, before the monitor turned back once again, showing the memory had ended.  
   
The precinct was quiet, excited to see where else this will lead.  
“Now, here is a very special memory” Nines announced, before hitting play.  
   
It opened up to show Past-Gavin, standing in front of the camera. It was obvious it was after their shift, since Past-Gavin had his black backpack with him, and it was too dark to be morning.  
   
“Hey Terminator! I was, uh, I was just wondering if you’d want to join me at the bar tonight? Y’know, instead of hanging out here all night?” Past-Gavin asked, nervously playing with the cuff of his jacket.  
   
Past-Nines seemed to smile, “I would like that”.  Strangely, in the top right corner of the monitor, there was an alert for a software instability.  
   
Past-Gavin’s face broke into a huge grin, “Great! C’mon, we can take my car”.  
The pair walked out to the detective’s old, black car, and the two got in, with Past-Gavin in the driver’s seat.  
   
After a couple minutes of driving, an objective, as well as its options, popped onto screen.  (Talk to Gavin)- Bar, Company, Day.  
   
“What bar are we going to?  I’m aware there are a couple nearby” Past-Nines asked, looking out the window.  It appeared a storm was mere minutes from starting, with the clouds hanging low and dark.  
   
“Uh, it's called Crop-Tops and Bell-Bottoms?  It's a nice place” Past-Gavin replied, his heart rate slightly elevating.  A new window with the bar’s website appeared on screen.  
   
All the text was in rainbow, and although the pictures showed it was much more low-key than a club, there still was neon flashing lights.  
   
“From my research, it appears this is an LGBTQ bar.  I’m assuming you are also LGBTQ?” Past-Nines asked, turning to the detective, seemingly curious in his own impartial way.  
   
The tension rose, both in the memory and outside.  No one in the precinct even thought about whether or not Gavin was gay, and from Past-Gavin’s increased tapping on the steering wheel, he was probably nervous about the answer.  
   
Past-Gavin’s cheeks flushed, “Yeah, yeah I am… I don’t talk ‘bout it at work much since it’s kinda personal but I’ve had a few boyfriends and shit”.  Past-Nines added that to the notes in the corner.  
   
“I will keep that in mind, and you are not currently in a relationship, correct?” he questioned.  There were a few surprised faces among the people in the precinct, those not surprised being Gavin, Nines, and weirdly Connor.  
   
Past-Gavin chuckled, “Hell no, I’ve been way to fuckin’ busy, maybe sometime though”.  
   
The tension in the memory seemed to settle, as the car pulled up into the parking lot of the bar.  The neon sign with the bar’s name in rainbow was immediately eye-catching, making the grey buildings around the bar fade into the background.  
   
Both got of the car and walked to the entrance, Past-Gavin talking along the way.  
   
“Ironically, this place accepted androids before I did, so don’t go all ‘Look at me and I’ll kill you’, got it? Also, they have some thirum stuff I think, so you can drink too” he explained, opening the door to the bar.  
   
Past-Nines nodded, and looked to see the inside of the bar. As the pictures showed, it was rather dark, with most of the light coming from neon lights, and in the center was a circle-shaped bar.  
   
The partners walked up, Past-Gavin seemingly friends with the bartender, called, “John! My usual please!”.  
Said bartender, whose name tag did have John written on it, began making what looked to be a Butter Beer recipe, with pumpkin ale, butter, and scotch.  
   
“And for your friend?” John the bartender asked, looking up from making Past-Gavin’s drink.  
   
“I’m alright, thank you very much” Past-Nines politely replied, taking a seat at the bar next to Past-Gavin.  
   
As soon as Past-Gavin got his drink, small talk began, “So... do androids have, uh, preferences and stuff?”.  
   
The camera tilted slightly, implying that Past-Nines gave the detective a confused look, and Past-Gavin’s face flushed.  
   
“Y’know what I mean! Do you guys have sexualities and shit, like, how does it work?” Past-Gavin asked, taking a swig of his drink, and avoiding eye contact.  
   
“Oh, I understand. After observing other androids, I have concluded that yes, we do. Although, I’m not sure which way I figuratively swing yet” Past-Nines explained, causing a software instability to arrive on screen.  
   
Past-Gavin grinned, “Nice! Maybe you’ll be gay as hell and we can talk shit about straights at parties!”.  
   
Past-Nines chuckled, “Maybe so, Detective”.  The most of the precinct had chuckled, while a few cooed.  
   
Past-Gavin rolled his eyes, “Just call me Gavin shithead! No need to be so goddamn formal”. Despite the cussing, his words held no venom.  
   
Before the chat could continue, something seemed to grab Past-Gavin’s eye, making his eyes widen and turn his gaze away immediately. He cursed under his breath and sipped his drink.  
   
“Dete- Gavin? Is everything quite alright?”, Past-Nines concerningly asked, looking to the spot that Past-Gavin was looking at.  
   
In appeared a group of 4 men had entered the bar, all dressed in informal clothing and all laughing. Two of them looked relatively normal, both rocking normal haircuts and no tattoos, yet the other two were style disasters. One was not pulling off a red mohawk, and had multiple face tattoos. The other looked slightly better, with horrible highlighter yellow hair, yet a normal-ish haircut.  
   
“That’s my fucking ex, because of fucking course it is” Past-Gavin enlightened, still looking down. More software instabilities appeared, and Past-Nines stared at the group a bit longer, as if he was glaring.  
   
“I apologize Gavin. I understand that situations such as these are awkward. If I may, there are many ways to handle an ex-partner that I’ve seen. Most are in the hope of seeming better than the person, as to make them feel bad. They do things such as pretend to or get another partner, or talk about how much fun they have without being in a relationship”, Past-Nines said, turning to his partner, who was chugging his drink down.  
   
Past-Gavin gave out a humorless laugh, “Hey, maybe I can pretend to be a whole-nother-fuckin’ person. I don’t even have someone to pretend to be with!”. He paused before adding, “Thanks for trying though”.  
   
Past-Nines shrugged, another software instability coming up, “It is no issue”.  
   
The two sat in silence, Past-Nines monitoring said ex and Past-Gavin grabbing the drink John the bartender passed him.  
   
“Which one is your ex-boyfriend, if I may ask?” Past-Nines carefully questioned, scanning the group.  
A small note was in the top right corner, reading ‘According to Miss. Tina Chen, Detective Reed goes after ‘fucked up bad kids with no style’. This would explain why Past-Nines only held onto the identities of the two disasters of the group. Past-Gavin, rather than replying, just rolled his eyes and sipped his drink.  
   
The man in the mohawk was Chase Dickson, no criminal history, while the highlighter boy was Mitch Skippers, also no criminal history.  
   
“I’m assuming he is the man with the mohawk?” Past-Nines concluded, sounding expectant for an answer.  
   
Past-Gavin nearly spit out his drink, eyes wide, “What? Hell no! Chase is horrible, and I have standards!”.  He then pointed to Mitch, “He’s my ex”.  
   
Past-Nines looked at Past-Gavin, most likely with a raised eyebrow, making the man laugh a bit, “I said I had standards, I never said they were high”.  
   
Another software instability appeared on screen as Past-Nines chuckled.  John the bartender passed Past-Nines a blue drink, smiling, “Here, this is a nonalcoholic thirum mojito, I think you’ll like it”. Seeing the android’s hesitance, he added, “It’s on the house”.  
   
Past-Gavin thanked John and Past-Nines took a sip, seeming to enjoy the drink.  
   
“So, Gavin, what do you think you will do about the current situation?” Past-Nines asked, turning to his partner.  
   
Past-Gavin shrugged, “I don’t know, probably hope to Hell he doesn’t see me. If I get drunk enough, maybe go up and talk to ‘em”.  
   
More software instabilities. “Mitch? I do not see why that would be beneficial” Past-Nines incredulously responded, sounding almost disgusted.  
   
Past-Gavin grinned, turning to the camera, “What? Are ya’ jealous?”  
   
Past-Nines scoffed, “Of course not, I just do not understand why you would be at all interested in socializing with someone like that. He has highlighter hair Gavin, highlighter hair”. More software instabilities appeared on screen, and Past-Nines took a big swig of his drink.  
   
Past-Gavin laughed, “You are totally jealous!”. Past-Nines went Past-Gavin a glare, one that left most people in precinct frozen in fear, yet this only egged the detective on.  
   
“Aw, are ya’ worried I’ll leave here with him?” Past-Gavin further teased, winking at the android. Past-Nines rolled his eyes, and looked away from his partner, seemingly pouting.  
   
However, the detective suddenly yelped, and Past-Nines was pulled into a kiss.  
   
Past-Nines tensed up, tons of software instabilities appeared on screen. Warnings of overheating went off, and the sound of fans went off.  
   
Past-Nines began to reciprocate, but before he could, Past-Gavin pulled away, bright red.  
   
“I’m so fucking sorry, I just panicked when he walked by, and- and- holy fuck, I’m so sorry-” Past-Gavin rambled, trying to explain, yet most of it was cut off by the huge red wall that appeared in the camera’s vision.  
   
The screen showed Past-Nines ramming into the wall, breaking it up, until it completely broke, disappearing and making Past-Nines stumble forward, only leaving one mission.  
   
Kiss Detective Reed  
   
“-and I really enjoyed this weird ass relationship we had so I’m sorry for fucking it up-” Past-Gavin continued, but Past-Nines just chuckled, and cut him off, pulling him back into the kiss.  
   
This time, no software instabilities appeared on screen.  
   
When they pulled away, Past-Gavin leaned his forehead against Past-Nines, smiling, “Well, at least buy me dinner first”  
   
The screen faded the black, and the bullpen erupted in applause and whistles.  
Nines had a smug smile, and Gavin was bright red.  
   
“Wait, why did you have to break through that wall thing? Weren’t you already deviant?” Detective Collins asked, grabbing everyone’s attention.  
   
The room turned to Nines expectantly, and he explained, “No, I wasn’t fully deviant. You see, when you awake androids through code, although they are partially deviant, they aren’t fully there yet. They are able to feel things, but their feelings are not intense and they still are given missions that resonate more with their original programming. To become fully deviant, the android has to go through a major life event, usually being either loss or love. In my case, realizing my feelings for Gavin”.  Many officers cooed at the last bit, and Gavin went even more red.  
   
Officer Chris and a couple other people pushed Gavin to the front next to Nines, who took and his hand and smiled. Gavin gave a shy grin back, and Nines announced the last memory, “Finally, we have what it’s like now, just to clear any doubt”.  
   
The screen brightened to show a cream wall with a bit of light shining onto it. Since the light was a vibrant orange color, and was only at the top of the wall, it was clear the sun was just rising.  
   
Past-Nines rolled over to reveal a mess of brown hair snuggled against his chest. He slightly chuckled, kissing said mess of brown hair, and whispered, “Time to get up babe, the Sun has already beat us”.  
   
“Nu-uh” Past-Gavin groaned, just nestling closer, causing Past-Nines to laugh a bit louder.  
   
“Come on, we must” Past-Nines further persisted, voice still only a whisper, as if this whole scene would crash if he spoke even a bit louder.  
   
A large, dramatic sigh came from Past-Gavin, as he turned away from Past-Nines. Although, he still didn’t move off Past-Nines arm. “I don’t wanna” he protested, dragging out the ‘a’ in ‘wanna’.  
   
By this point, there had to be a soft smile on Past-Nines face, before he got a mischievous tone. “How about, if you get up, I’ll make breakfast” the android suggested, finally in a normal volume.  
   
Past-Gavin flopped back over, a childish pout on his face, “Pancakes?”  
   
“Pancakes” Past-Nines confirmed, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.  
   
“Fiiine” Past-Gavin sighed, before slyly adding, “I’d love to see you burn pancakes”.  
   
Past-Nines rolled his eyes, grumbling, “I won’t burn the pancakes”, earning a smirk from Past-Gavin.  
   
“Remember the cereal babe?” He reminded, causing a small snapshot of a cereal bowl on fire with Gavin yelling in background to pop up on screen.  
   
“I will smother you” Past-Nines threatened, sounding serious, making the precinct get a bit worried.  
   
Past-Gavin, however, dramatically exclaimed, “Oh thank god!”, and flopped onto his back, putting a pillow on his face.  Past-Nines slapped Past-Gavin’s chest, a string of curses falling from his mouth, while Past-Gavin laughed incredibly hard.  
   
Past-Nines swiftly sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, “That’s it, no blueberries!”.  
   
“What? Noo! I’ll make it up to ya’” Past-Gavin cried, also sitting up.  
   
“How?” Past-Nines questioned, turning to the detective, who grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Past-Nines lips.  After a moment, Past-Gavin pulled back, smiling.  
   
“I love ya’ tin-can” Past-Gavin softly spoke, his arms wrapped around Past-Nines shoulders.  
   
“I love you as well, meat bag” Past-Nines fondly spoke, pressing another kiss to his partner’s cheek.  
   
“Wait, hold the fuck up, meat bag? That’s horrible, it makes it sound super gross!” Past-Gavin gagged, pulling back all the way into a sitting position.  
   
Past-Nines got a smug look, “If you can call me what I am made of, I get to call you what you are made of”.  
   
“Touché” Past-Gavin admitted, before both got out of bed.  
   
Once up, the precinct could finally see the rather wholesome outfit Past-Gavin had on.  He was wearing one of Nine’s black turtleneck shirts, which was obviously one size too big, and boxer-shorts on. Past-Nines, ironically, had on an almost opposite look, with long fuzzy pants on his legs but only a tank top on.  
   
“I’ll get changed” Past-Gavin told, stumbling into the bathroom.  
   
Past-Nines walked out of the bedroom to a small kitchen-living room-dining room combo, with the living room being closest to the bedroom, the dining room only being a small table and two chairs, and farthest from the bedroom a small kitchen.  
   
Valery and Rich were immediately at Past-Nines heels, meowing insistently as if they were starved for weeks.  
   
“I know, I know” Past-Nines muttered to the noisy cats, beginning to refill the cat dishes on the kitchen counter.  
   
After properly feeding the kitten duo and giving them some pets, Past-Nines went to work brewing up some coffee and getting the ingredients for pancakes.  
   
A recipe appeared in the bottom left corner, Past-Nines following it to a T, until he started making a batter.  
   
Sadly, the recipe gave unspecific measurements, meaning Past-Nines almost started adding more salt before Past-Gavin’s voice startled everyone.  
   
“Woah, I know I’m sweet as hell, but don’t I already get my daily dose of salt from you?” Past-Gavin joked, taking the salt shaker before Past-Nines could continue his... concoction.  
   
“I’m afraid since I have no cooking program and this recipe doesn’t give exact amounts, I am unsure how much to add” Past-Nines informed, sounding slightly... sad?  Only people who actually know Nines would know that he sounded insecure.  
   
Past-Gavin kissed him on the cheek, reassuring, “It’s fine pretty boy, I got this. You make oatmeal, and I’ll take pancake duty”.  
   
Past-Nines smiles, “Aright”, and got out some thirum and oatmeal mix. Past-Gavin poured out the current batter and began remaking it, humming to himself while doing so.  
   
As Past-Nines began to heat up the thirum, Past-Gavin broke the silence, “Y’know, I’m sure fucking glad it’s our day off, I couldn’t take another day there”.  
   
Past-Nines hummed in agreement, continuing his oatmeal. “Although I do enjoy our jobs, social interactions can be quite tiresome, especially when the only people who seem to understand how close we are is Connor and Tina” Past-Nines added, making many people in the precinct get sheepish looks, or scratch the back of their neck.  
   
Past-Gavin Barker out a laugh, “No shit, I’m pretty sure they think I’m torturing ya’ or somethin’”  
   
“I agree, the only torture you put me though is your awful taste in movies” Past-Nines teases, finishing his meal and smirking at Past-Gavin, who flipped him off.  
   
As Past-Gavin poured the batter into the pan and began flipping the pancakes, an alert went off in the corner of the screen.  
   
Give Gavin his pills  
   
“I will get your pills out” Past-Nines informed, reaching into a cabinet to pull out a pill bottle labeled Zoloft and one labeled Paxil.  
   
“Oh, thank you! Almost forgot!” Past-Gavin called out, continuing to let the pancake cook.  
   
The bullpen fell into silence while watching Past-Nines get these pills out. Everyone in there immediately recognized the brands, Zoloft being a common antidepressant and Paxil being a common medication for PTSD.  Muttered curses and guilty looks were thrown about, making Gavin move closer into Nines.  
   
People were snapped away from their surprise when they heard a cheer from the screen. “I got it!” Past-Gavin cheered, showing the camera how he flipped the pancake by tossing it in the air.  
   
Past-Nines chuckled, “Good job Gav”. Once the pancakes were done, Past-Gavin set them on a plate next to Past-Nines bright blue oatmeal, and poured himself a warm cup of coffee.  
   
The two sat down at the table, turning the TV on as background noise, and are in a comfortable silence.  
   
After a moment, Past-Nines breaks the quiet atmosphere, “When we tell the precinct about us... How will we do it?”.  
   
Past-Gavin pauses from eating and shrugs, “I don’t know... it’ll be hard to explain how all this happened”.  
   
Past-Nines nods before saying, “I was thinking... what if I personally showed them? I could upload certain memories into a computer and that would clearly depict what happened”.  
   
Past-Gavin grinned, “Actually... that ain’t a bad idea! Then, it doesn’t seem like you got Stockholm Syndrome or somethin’”  
   
Past-Nines chuckled, moving his hand to hold Past-Gavin’s hand.  They shared a fond look, before continuing breakfast.  
   
“So... what memories you thinkin’? I mean, it’ll probably be years before we have to, but still”, Past-Gavin asks after a moment, sounding slightly nervous.  
   
“Hmm, I’m not sure. Probably-” Past-Nines began, before his voice and the images on screen began fading out into back.  
   
Everyone began clapping, most looking incredibly guilty.  
   
“Detective Reed, I apologize for the accusations made, and I’m glad you and Nines seem to be in a stable relationship. Now everyone back to work!” Captain Fowler ordered, strutting off into his office. The group mostly dispersed, most people saying sorry before quickly walking back to their desks.  
   
As Gavin and Nines walked back to their own desks, Gavin grinned at his partner.  
   
“Well, at least I don’t have to deal with this shit again!” He joked, taking a sip of the cold coffee at his desk.  
   
Nines offered a small smile, “Agreed. Officer Chen will definitely be amused when she comes back to work next week”.  
   
Gavin laughed, “Oh yeah, Tina will be pissed she wasn’t there to see everyone’s face! Probably rant about how all the fun shit happens when she’s sick”.  
   
Nines nodded, happy he no longer had to worry about his coworkers finding out about their relationship. Although neither him nor Gavin were too worried if they did, it was very annoying that he had to defend Gavin every time he talked to someone.  
   
He was also very happy to practically relive those memories. Although he never quite understood it, he’s starting to get why humans are so nostalgic.  
   
The End  
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work on here, so I hoped you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Edit: Also thank you all for 100 kudos!! I really appreciate it!! ❤️


End file.
